


Phone Sex

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Smut, Somnophilia, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Eren treats Levi to a special wake-up call, but Hanji keeps interrupting.





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> The title is misleading hahah. Pointless smut with a hint of fluff. Wrote it when I was tired, idk man, idk.

Eren awoke to a heavy weight across his abdomen and something hard digging into his hip. He wasn't coherent enough to fully process the latter, but the heavy thing thrown across his stomach was definitely an arm and it was pressing down on his very full bladder. He slid out from under it and stumbled toward the bathroom, noticing on the way that he was conveniently naked.

Once he finished his business he gave himself a once-over in the mirror, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and fluffing his bedhead. A soft snore from the bedroom reminded him of the heavy arm that had been wrapped around him, and the man who was attached to said arm. And the hard thing that had been digging into his hip.

Eren smiled mischievously to himself as he quietly crept back into the room, eyeing the man who was now sprawled on his back, torso bare and one leg kicked out from under the blanket, which was tented rather obviously over his groin. 

Levi never slept in later than Eren, but he had worked long hours the day before and still somehow managed to stay up late pleasing his boyfriend in nearly every position known to man. If Eren couldn't treat him to breakfast in bed (without burning the kitchen down), this was the least he could do. It was an opportunity he probably wouldn't see again for a very long time and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Eren slowly climbed onto the mattress, being careful not to jostle his boyfriend too much. Biting his lip, he pulled the blanket down past Levi's thighs, sighing contently at the sight of the hardened cock standing at attention. How it managed to be up and ready to go again after everything they did last night, Eren had no clue, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

He shifted around to get into a better position before bending over and running his tongue along the heated flesh, keeping his eyes trained on the older man's face. Levi's breathing continued slow and even, so Eren took the tip into his mouth, sliding his tongue around the crown and sucking gently.

Letting his saliva drip down the length for lubrication, he grasped the shaft and gave it a few firm strokes. Levi's nose scrunched up adorably and then relaxed again so Eren continued lapping and sucking at the tip of his cock, stroking a slow, steady rhythm. Levi huffed a breath, tossing his head to one side, eyebrows furrowing as Eren gave a particularly hard suck. 

He knew Levi would be waking up any moment and figured he would give him something pleasant to open his eyes to. Opening his mouth wider, he took in the entire length, wrapping his lips snuggly around the base, and humming softly at the feel of it pressing against the back of his throat.

He heard Levi breathe in sharply as a hand came to rest upon his head. Eren began bobbing up and down, wanting to please him, moaning again as fingers tangled roughly in his hair. A low groan let Eren know that the older man was fully awake now. 

Levi began lifting his hips to meet Eren's mouth, his hand pressing down on the back of his boyfriend's head and mumbled curses leaving his lips with every thrust. Eventually Eren pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Levi!" He whined. "I can't breathe when you do that!"

"Sorry," Levi replied, looking anything but as he hungrily took in his boyfriend's teary blue-green eyes and swollen pink lips. 

"No touching, okay? Let me do all the work." 

Levi gave a slight nod in agreement. He rested one arm across his stomach and tossed the other over his eyes as Eren descended on his cock again, picking up the same enthusiastic rhythm. Soon, Levi's toes were curling into the sheets and he was biting his lip and panting with every greedy slurp of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Oh, shit, just like that... almost there," He breathed and Eren moaned appreciatively in response, bringing Levi even closer to the edge.

A loud buzzing sound distracted the both of them. Eren pulled off with a soft "pop" as Levi's eyes snapped open and he snatched his phone off the bedside table, glaring at the offending object. Of course it would be Hanji calling; they always seemed to have the worst timing. Levi hit the ignore button and tossed the phone aside.

"Keep going," He said in response to Eren's questioning gaze.

The younger man resumed his ministrations, mouth and hand working in tandem and Levi watched with heavy-lidded eyes. Just when he was moments away from finishing and thinking what a lucky man he was, his phone began buzzing again. 

With a huff, he ignored the call a second time, hoping Hanji would get the hint. No such luck of course, they called again almost instantly and Levi growled in frustration.

"Goddamn it, Hanji," He muttered before answering the call. "What could you possibly need from me this early in the morning?" He demanded angrily.

Eren pulled away again, waiting patiently and watching as Levi ran a hand through his hair as he glided his own fingers in lazy circles along his boyfriend's muscular thighs.

"Good morning to you too, Levi," Hanji replied lightly. "You should be nicer to me, you know, since I'm doing you the favour of hosting your lover boy's birthday party."

Levi rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Right, sure. Why are you calling?"

"I'm at the bakery to place the order for the cake, and I need to know what colour you want the icing to be."

Levi hissed in frustration. How could he care about icing colours when his dick was rock hard and mere inches from Eren's lovely mouth? 

"You called me for that? Just pick something, I don't care!"

"I was thinking turquoise,” Hanji continued, unfazed by his outburst. “You know, like his pretty eyes that you never shut up about?"

Levi gave an indignant snort. "I do _not-_ "

Said eyes were staring up at him as Eren placed a kiss to the tip of his leaking cock. Levi shivered and Eren took it as encouragement to begin sucking him off again, albeit slower than before, teasing him.

"Yeah, fine, that's good," Levi agreed with another sigh.

"Okay, and I was thinking we should have it say something other than the generic happy birthday, you know? Like, maybe-"

A wet finger slid between Levi's cheeks, rubbing against his entrance and he tensed. Having neared his peak twice already, the prodding finger combined with the slower, gentler attention that Eren was paying to his dick was more than enough to have that telltale warmth and tightness begin to creep up on him again. The finger slipped inside and he cut his friend off in a panic. 

"Shit, I gotta go, I'll- I'll call you back."

He tossed the phone carelessly onto the bed and threw his head back against the pillow, hands immediately reaching up to tangle in Eren's hair, forgetting the no-touching rule, but Eren didn't seem to mind as he was focused solely on making his boyfriend come undone.

Levi's orgasm continued to build at a mind-numbingly slow pace. Each time he felt ready to explode, Eren's fingers and mouth would take him just a little bit higher and he was swearing loudly by this point, digging his heels into the mattress, no longer aware of the obscene noises he was making.

"Ah, fuck, so good... Eren, love you... so much, _please_..." 

Finally, he came with a sharp cry, his body tensing and shuddering with the intensity of it. Eren ran his free hand soothingly over the pulsing muscles of Levi's abdomen as he swallowed every drop, and only pulled away when he began to soften in his mouth. He then sat up on his knees and took a moment to simply appreciate the sight of his boyfriend entirely drained and flushed, feeling thoroughly pleased with himself.

"What're you smiling about?" Levi asked, sounding amused despite his breathlessness.

"I think we should start exploring orgasm denial," Eren replied, flopping down beside him. "I haven't seen you come that hard in a while."

Levi rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t disagree, not when every muscle in his body currently felt like jelly.

His phone vibrated again, alerting them of a new text and Eren passed Levi the phone before snuggling into his side. Levi opened the text and felt the colour drain from his face. 

"Oh... oh no," he muttered, covering his eyes with his free hand.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked, and Levi wordlessly handed him the phone so Eren could read the text for himself.

_Hanji: Wow maybe hang up the phone next time! unless you were giving me a free show on purpose? LMAO jk ily you old pervert see you friday!_

Eren tossed his head back and proceeded to laugh until there were tears in his eyes. Levi told him to shut up as he rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head to hide his shame. 

When Eren's laughter eventually died down, Levi's phone buzzed again, but he didn't care enough to check it. Eren did however, and he nudged Levi in the side as he read it aloud.

"Hanji said, ‘by the way, did you pick up the ring yet? You better not chicken out like last year! Especially not after this morning's performance. Put a ring on it!’” 

Levi bolted upright, struggling to untangle himself from the blanket and snatched the phone out of his boyfriend's hand, but it was already too late.

"What ring are they talking about, Levi?" Eren asked, his face breaking into a sly grin. Levi didn't answer, refusing to meet Eren’s eyes, so Eren nudged him again, prodding at his ribs where he knew the older man was ticklish. "What ring?!" He demanded with glee.

Levi gave an annoyed sigh, putting up no resistance as the younger man tackled him against the mattress. 

"Goddamn it, Hanji."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
